


My Adorkable Pilot (Dr. Flug x Reader)

by LokiDeprexxive2d



Category: Villainous
Genre: Awful Fan Fiction, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiDeprexxive2d/pseuds/LokiDeprexxive2d
Summary: Uh...I'll try to come up with a summary for this Flug x reader fan fiction.Oof.





	My Adorkable Pilot (Dr. Flug x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't come up with a good title...  
> and I couldn't come up with a summary so...  
> E N J O Y  
> T H I S  
> F A N F I C T I O N  
> C R A P! :')

CRASH!  
BOOM!

"Oh, not again!!" You groaned. You got up and left the unfinished invention on the table. Flug was "wearing" earmuffs, so he was not able to hear all the racket. You ran out of the laboratory to find a mess. A mess that the lizard queen did. You sighed...  
"AAAHHH! D-DEMENCIA!!" Flug screamed. You quickly ran back into the lab. Demencia had tackled the evil scientist to the ground.  
"DEMENCIA!"  
"Hmm?" Demencia looked up to see a stressed upset Y/N. "Oopsie! I didn't mean to tackle this nerd. Hehe~!" Demencia got off Dr. Flug and slithered out the lab, acting as if she did nothing wrong. You quickly helped Flug up and off the floor. The bagged man gave you a "smile" and a "thank you" as well.  
"So... Dr. Flug... When is the dead line again?" He shot up and he looked at you with widened eyes...er...goggles.  
"THE DEAD LINE!! OH JEEZ!! OH GOSH!! I FORGOT ALL ABOUT THE DEAD LINE!! I DON'T REMEMBER WHEN THE DE-"  
"Flug! Chill!..." You chuckled a bit. You stood up and looked at the calendar.  
"Um...I- ... I am c-chill!"  
"Pfft. I thought you were Flug." It took a few minutes for Flug to understand the joke. He rolled his eyes while slightly letting out a laugh. 'Gosh this nerd is so cute.'  
"That is very funny, Y/N. Now, come on and let's finish this invention! We d-don't have much time to finish this!  
"Ugh... Alright!" 'Alright, cutie... Alright...'

**Author's Note:**

> This is cringe. I know. Ugh, it's so bad...  
> I hope you enjoyed this?
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on:  
> Instagram: Im.Loki.SherLokid  
> Or  
> Wattpad: 12dLokiSherLokid


End file.
